User blog:Drkdragonz66/Chapter 5-4 Updates
Please refer to the following links for the original patch notes: Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Chapter 5-4: Hayden's Wings Long ago, the Titan Senate summoned the Space Monster Erebos who was a great threat to the peace of the Titanic planet. Princess Leah's friends and associates came to the Titanic planet to investigate the Erebos threat - eventually defeating Erebos. However, while they blocked the plot of The Senate, they were unable to identify the "One" true Senator who was behind all of this. In order to find out this Senators identity Leah and company leave to go to Titania, a city of Iron Walls. Titania is the second most advanced city on Titanic, aside from Asgard. A city completely devoted to science. However, under the rule of the Senate many terrible weapons and murderous machines were created. It is only a matter of time before these weapons and machines threaten the peace of the city. Level Cap Raised: 132 With this update you can now level up your Character and Allies to Level 132, up from 129. With this power go defeat the elite soldiers and machines of the powerful Senate! Master of The Angel, Niarasotep #'Hayden's Light' (Active 1) Recovers all ally health by 730% and increases STA by 150% and PHY attack power by 162% for 14 seconds. The STA and PHY damage buff can overlay twice 18.4s #'Seraphim's Grace' (Active 2) Takes the harmful effects of all friendly units and returns them to the enemy, thus purifying them from the allied team. Grants immunity to further harmful effects for 9.3 seconds. 20.7s #'Wake Up Seraphim!' (Active 3) Resurrects a dead ally and grants the entire allied team an immortal status, thus preventing death for 7.6 seconds. When the immortal status is cancelled or terminated, it regenerates 70% of Max HP. 28.8s #'Year of the Seraphim' (Passive 1) Increase ally defense by 45%, STA by 80%, and reduce damage taken by 65%. #'Heavenly Will' (Passive 2) Increase the attack power of all allied units by 1200% and additional damage by 800% in Guild Plunder and Guild Conquest. #'24 Songs' (Passive 3) Gives blessings for 6 seconds to all allied units when they die, restoring them to 10% of Max HP every second, and making them immortal to death. When the immortal status is cancelled or terminated, 50% of the damage is recovered. 44.7s #'Archangel of Hope' (Max Passive) Increases all allied damage by 95% and random additional damage by 115%. Also, using "Wake Up Seraphim!" increases attack by 220% for 17.4 seconds, with up to 2 overlaps. #'Seraphim's Touch' (Ultimate Passive) Increases the attack of all allied units by 140% and STA by 95%. "Seraphim's Grace" now also increases attack power by 235%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damage and Silence one enemy. Mini Buster Commander, Tihi #'Focused Punch' (Active 1) Vico deals 1840% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 15.4 seconds. Increases all attack damage by 87%, can overlap twice. 14.5s #'Protective Shield' (Active 2) Vico activates a protective shield that stops beneficial effects the enemy receives for 9.8s. Increases PHY damage by 184% and increases attack damage by 773% during a physical attack. 19.4s #'Deflector Shield' (Active 3) Vico actives a deflector shield that grants all allied units immunity to harmful effects for 9.4 seconds and gives them a shield of 850% of attack power. Afflicted Shields gain 241% damage. 23.1s #'Placeholder' (Passive 1) Vico deals 2212% damage to all enemies and increases their PHY damage received by 87% for 16.8 seconds 9s #'Mechanical Engineering Expert' (Passive 2) Increases all allied units boss damage by 130% and PHY damage by 91%. #'Mini Arc Buster: Vico' (Passive 3) Upon entering battle, Vico is called forth. Vico is the one who receives attacks and damage - not Tihi. Vico's PHY damage is increased by 33% for 8.4 seconds after a normal attack. 7s #'Buster Upgrade' (Max Passive) Increases the main stats of all allied units by 181%. Also, if you use "Protective Shield" you will have twice the defense and doubles the PHY damage buff. #'Operation: Rapid Convergence' (Ultimate Passive) Increase PHY damage of all allied units by 155% #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Damage one enemy, reducing their attack speed. Overlord Ultimate Skills Overlord Ultimate Retentions Hayden Retentions Overlord Skill Rebalance For the sake of brevity and not overloading people will information that is 99% irrelevant I'm just posting the portion of the skills THAT CHANGED (Mostly Value changes). If it's not posted below then you can assume the rest of the ability is the same as before. Enhancement Quality of Life Changes Souls The Soul Conversion feature and costs have been revamped so that you no longer need a "Soul Sacrifice" to convert 5 Class Souls into a different Class Soul. Now you are only required to put up 20 Million gold per Class Soul you are wanting to convert. There is minimum or maximum to how many Souls needed for the conversions like there was before. Streamlining of Transcendent Ally Creation With this update we are seeing an effort to ease the burden of getting to where you can make Overlords. Now you don't use Ultimate Enhanced Deity Units, rather you use Ultimate Enhanced SSS Units. The 50 Transcendent Essence and Gold costs remain the same. Deity-Soul Conversion System With this update we are given a System that converts Deity allies, who are now being phased out of Transcended Unit creation, and turns them into Souls. A MAX Deity can be exchanged for 1x Soul of similar Class. An ULT Deity can be exchanged for 2x Souls of similar Class. Transcended Ally Cost Reductions Guild Content Guild Siege Note: Guild Siege will not be open for the first week. Guild Siege opens after Honor Gorge is reset, at 06:00 Monday. Registration for Siege lasts the entire day until 24:00, after which if the player has missed the opportunity they cannot register a team for Siege for that week. The team consists of your Main Character and 4 Allies (NO HELPERS). After you have registered a team, you can press the "Join" button to automatically use that team for the week, being able to change it afterwards if needed. Setting up the guild's Defense In the Waiting Room (Monday), the player can see the status of their own guild and their bases. There are 5 bases, each base having 10 players that can fortify it with their teams. The game will automatically sort each base/players by their team's Combat Power, highest being first in Base 1 and so on. The player can modify their team until registration is over at midnight (KR time). Pre-Battle After midnight (Tuesday 00:00), the game will schedule your guild to fight another guild with a similar power (probably combined CP) within your Guild Class. The Guild Class is based on your ranking in Guild Wars and Guild Occupation before the weekly reset. As usual, the higher the Guild Class the higher the rewards are for winning. If the game fails to match your guild up with another guild, your guild wins by default and rewards are given out. The enemy guild's name will be posted on the right side, so if research is done it might be possible to build a strategy based on it (possibly?). The actual battle On Tuesday at 19:00, the battle begins (for 1 hour?). Upon clicking a friendly base, the defenders of that castle will be shown. It will show their team's CP, along with a shield icon that represents successful defenses. As part of the defending team, their CP will be increased, but after 3 successful defenses they will become 'fatigued' and their CP will decrease. The player can then set their attacking team to assault the enemy guild's castle. The player only has 3 chances to attack an enemy! To attack an enemy, select an enemy castle and choose a enemy defender to attack. Because the player has a limited number of attacks, it is very important to choose carefully. Depending on the guild member's that registered, it may have less than 10 Defenders. In addition, one strategy that could be used is to weaken strong defending teams first before a strong player attacks it. The attack itself is a regular arena fight. Once all the Defenders of a castle are defeated, the player's guild will claim the castle for their own. Rules for Victory At the end of the battle time, the game will decide victory based on conditions. These rules are for when both guilds each capture all 5 of the enemy castles: #Whichever guild has the most attacks wins #If the number of attacks is the same, whichever guild has the most successful defends wins. #If the number of defends are the same, whichever guild has the highest CP wins. For battles where both guilds can not capture all 5 castles, these rules will apply: #Whoever has the most castles captured wins #If the number of castles captured is the same, whichever guild has the most remaining defenders wins #If the number of remaining defenders is the same, whichever guild with a higher defend rate will win (Remaining Defenders/Total Defenders) #If the defense rate is the same, whichever guild with a higher number of attacks wins. #If the number of attacks is the same, whichever guild has the most successful defends wins. #If the number of defends are the same, whichever guild has the highest CP wins. Rewards Whoever wins the guild siege battle will receive the following rewards. Both teams will receive a occupation and a defensive reward regardless who wins. Guild Tournament Each Guild can nominate 4 of its members to participate in the Tournament Qualifiers. The participants will automatically fight in the background until the final 64 are left, which count as the Tournament Finals. The Tournament Finals will be scheduled, and the player can watch the matches live. For rewards, each participant will receive rewards, and if a guild's participant reaches the Finals the entire guild will receive rewards. More information will be posted next week, where Guild Tournament will fully open on Thursday, Dec. 14th. Guilds Reworked Work In Progress Guild Buff Cards: *15% Guild DMG Boost in Guild Boss Content. **Confirmed for Guild Plunder (Guild Loot). **Waiting to Confirm for Guild Conquest (Guild Siege). *10% Guild DMG Boost in Guild Adventure. *30% Guild STA Boost in Challenger Dungeon World Boss and Guild Adventure Rebalance Work In Progress *Varmens do more damage *Cerberus is able to remove buffs faster *Guild Adventure is stronger Beginner/Expert Special Missions Work In Progress Expert Mission Guide *1. Buy SSS ally in pub (1600 medals) *2. Score 3.5 million in ROB *3. Win 30 Arena matches *4. Win 30 Tag matches *5. Reach Challenger Level level 100 *6. Clear Nightmare Floor 1 *7. Enhance your MC to +10 *8. Acquire 4 Overlord Allies *9. Complete weekly mission Various Quality of Life Daily Mission Buffs Looking Ahead: Rest of December *New Raid *New(?) Winter Costumes *Attendance Reward reworked (Starting January) *Christmas Calydon Event *Special Winter Pets *Winter Roulette Event *Various End of Year events held through Cafe Naver Category:Blog posts